


Flying Dreams

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hugs, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Sleepy Cuddles, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Fives times Krolia protected Keith, and one time Keith protected Krolia.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been working on this since season 6 ended, so hope you all enjoy this. Also points go to the person who can figure out what song the title is from. LOL

Krolia never thought of being a mother. She never hated children, but she wasn’t endeared by them either. So much of her life had been focused on training and finally taking down the Galra Empire. Truth be told, Krolia had always assumed she would die long before she had a chance to become a mother.

Except, here she was now. Sitting outside, with her infant sleeping quietly in the bassinet her mate built. Keith gave a small whimper before Krolia reached over and stroked his cheek to soothe him.

He was so tiny. A newborn Galra was at least twice his size, but her mate kept reassuring her Keith was healthy. A bit smaller than a regular human baby, but he was healthy. Krolia smiled warmly as she patted Keith’s head.

She never imagined she could love a tiny thing so much. Granted Krolia never dreamed she would find a mate to have a child with in the first place. Crashing on this alien planet was the best thing to ever happen to her.

The door opening caused her ears to twitch, but she didn’t bother turning as her mate held up a glass for her.

“I finished making the lemonade,” he said as sat next to her.

“Thank you,” she said as she took the glass and sipped at the strange sweet, and sour drink.

This planet had so many odd flavors that strangely worked when combined. Humans were centuries behind in their technology, but so advanced in their cuisine. Her mate had laughed the first time she had tried a milkshake, like he was watching a child try a treat for the first time.

Krolia glanced over to Keith as her mate tucked the blanket around him. “How long before Keith can drink lemonade?”

Her mate laughed. “Oh, not for awhile. I don’t know about Galra babies, but humans mainly drink milk at this stage.”

“I see,” Krolia said. She did hate not knowing much about how to care for a human baby. Thankfully, her mate knew, or at least was able to acquire books on the subject.

Krolia then took another sip before she set the glass down and rose. “I better go do my training for the day.”

“Need a sparring partner?” Her mate asked as he stood up.

“Not this time, besides you’re not much of a challenge,” Krolia said with a smirk as she reached for her dagger.

“What?” Her mate replied with a laugh. “I’m an excellent fighter.”

“You claim that and yet I recall tossing you like a sack when I first awoke,” she said with a hand on her hip, “while injured I might add.”

Their first meeting had hardly gone smoothly. Krolia had woken up with her mate hovering over her. Upon instinct she had risen, ignored the pain her side, and flipped her mate on his back. Then held her dagger against his throat.

How he managed to calm her down Krolia still wasn’t quite certain.

Her mate gave a pretend wince as he placed a hand over his heart. “Your words cut deep, my lady.”

Krolia frowned. “Words can not cut skin.”

Her mate smiled. “It’s just a joke,” as he walked down the steps, “but seriously if you need some alone time sparring that’s fine.”

Krolia smiled and prepared to make a joke back, but froze. Up on the porch, a strange animal had appeared. It was a small, furry and had some of the longest ears she had ever witness. Any other day, Krolia would have been curious except she was more concerned about how close the creature was to her baby.

Keith gave a whimper as the animal twitched it’s nose and dared to take a step towards him. Eyes narrowing, Krolia shoved her mate aside and flung her dagger. It flew in the air, and barely just missed the creature as it stuck out of the wood planks. As intended, the creature hastily turned around and dashed away from them.

Without pausing, Krolia climbed up the porch and scooped Keith up into her arms. “It’s alright, it’s alright,” she cooed as her baby whimpered and snuggled against her. “It won’t harm you.”

She turned to her mate who stared dumbfounded from the bottom of the steps. “Um,” he said slowly, “were you trying to catch that?”

Krolia raised an eyebrow. “No, I was protecting our son from that strange creature.” She hugged Keith closer. “I scared it off, but believe me if I wanted to kill it I would have.”

Her mate continued to blink, and then suddenly he clamped his hand over his mouth as laughter erupted.

Not the least bit amused, Krolia scowled. “What’s so funny?”

Her mate continued to chuckle. “The only thing that was in danger was our garden.”

Krolia tilted her head. “What?”

“It was a desert hare,” her mate explained, “they just eat plants.”

Krolia blinked as his meaning struck her. “So..they are prey animals?”

“Yes,” her mate replied, “granted, that one was a bit daring. Usually they’re more skittish.” He wiped a tear from his eye. “Mind you, still funny that you defended Keith from a hare.”

Krolia gave a pout as she hugged Keith to her chest and stroked his back. “How was I to know it wasn’t a dangerous animal?”

Her mate stopped laughing but continued to smile warmly as he climbed up the steps. “You wouldn't have.” He engulfed both her and Keith into a hug. “You’re strong and don’t hesitate to protect. I love that about you.”

Krolia dropped her pout as she leaned against her mate’s shoulder. “I love you too,” she whispered.

Her mate kissed the top of her head. “Although, I’m hoping that means you’re not going to try to kill the Easter Bunny.”

“The what?” Krolia asked and for some reason her response just made her mate smile more.

Krolia shook her head as Keith drifted off to sleep against her. She never thought much about children, but her child, her child she would always protect.


	2. Chapter 2

“Fetch!” Keith yelled as he tossed the stick. He glanced hopefully to his right, but as before the space wolf flicked his ears back at him in confusion. Keith sighed as he sat on the ground.

“And here Dad always claimed ‘fetch’ was universal for canines,” he muttered.

The wolf wagged his tail as he then laid his head on Keith’s lap and shut his eyes. Keith gave a warm smile as he stroked his ears. “You’re still a good boy, Blink,” he said as he leaned back. “Sorry, just extra tired today.”

Honestly, his body had been achy since he woke up this morning. Keith wasn’t certain why. Sure, it took a bit of effort for him and Krolia to finish the shelter, but besides training there wasn’t exactly a lot of stress to be had as they rode the space whale.

Blink continued to wag his tail, until he suddenly lifted his head and vanished. Keith turned his head in time to see Blink reappear a few metres away and sat to let Krolia pet his head.

“I don’t understand why he doesn’t knock you over,” Keith said with a pout.

“Because he knows better,” Krolia said as she held out some orange coloured fish. “I caught today’s dinner.”

Blink wagged his tail as he sniffed at the fish and seemed tempted to eat one if Krolia didn’t pull it back.

“That’s good,” Keith said as he rose. “Want me to clean them?”

“I can do it,” Krolia said as she entered the shelter. “How are you feeling?”

Keith frowned as Blink kept hovering around Krolia’s feet. “I’m fine.”

“You still look awfully pale,” Krolia said gently as she picked up the dagger. “Are you certain?”

“For the fourth time, yes, I am,” Keith said as he rolled his eyes, and tried to ignore the slight shiver he was now feeling. “Want me to start the fire?”

Krolia eyes narrowed, but gave a slow nod. “If you could, please.”

Keith ventured out to the small patch of trees that was near their shelter. It was the prime place to find dry wood. Once again, he felt very glad for all those times his dad had taken camping and insisted he learn survival skills.

_Although, if Pidge was here she’d probably hate this,_ he thought in amusement as he picked up the sticks and then frowned. _I wonder how they’re all doing?_

It felt like forever since he had seen the other paladins. “Kolivan probably told him I went missing by now,” Keith muttered as he gathered up the wood. “I hope they’re not too worried-”

Suddenly his legs wobbled. Keith dropped the sticks as he gripped a tree trunk for support. He tried to regain his balance, but he couldn’t fight off the dizziness that was plaguing him.   
He panted as he gripped his head. “Come on,” he whispered, “pull it together.”

But he couldn’t and heard Krolia call out for him. Keith lost his hold on the tree and fell as darkness took over.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Keith felt cold. His throat was killing him and a headache refused to leave. There was also something very heavy laying on his chest. He cracked his eyes opened and saw Blink had placed his head and front paws over his chest.

“Hey, boy,” Keith said as he reached out with a shaky hand and the wolf only leaned into it. “Why are you on top of me?”

A hand stroked Keith’s head. “He’s keeping you warm.” He turned his head and saw Krolia hovering over him. “How are you feeling?”

Keith groaned as he struggled to sit up and shivered. “Like crud. I’m freezing, and my throat hurts. I should-”

His mother placed both of her hands on his shoulders as she gave him a stern look. “You are laying down,” she stated firmly. “You have a fever and need rest.”

Keith tried to break free, but his mother held his grip. “But I-”

“Keith, please,” Krolia said more gently, “don’t argue with me on this. You have to take care of yourself.”

Keith stopped as he glanced over to Blink who whimpered at him. Sighing, Keith leaned back against the mound of moss they’ve been using for pillows. “Alright.”

Satisfied, Krolia turned around. A small pile of pink and purple flowers had been gathered next to her. Krolia selected a bunch of them, and began to grind them into the wooden bowls they had carved out. The fire had been started and Keith could hear water bubbling. The hollowed out stone they had found made it perfect to use to boil water in. 

“I’ve already cooked the fish,” Krolia said as she turned her head back. “I’ll give it to you once I’m done with this.

Keith tried to see around her. “What are you doing?”

“I’m making you medicine. These plants are identical to ones that are often used for fevers on the planets in the next system over.” Krolia said as she finished crushing the plant. 

Keith frowned. “How do you know that?”

Krolia held a nostalgic look. “My father was a herbalist,” she said as stood and reached for the bowling water. “I often went with him to different planets and assisted him in gathering plants for healing.”

Keith frowned. So..that would mean his grandfather? “Did..he work for the empire?”

Krolia shook his head. “No, he was a civilian, but..he was arrested.”

Keith’s eyes widened. “Why?”

“Because he hated how the empire conquered worlds and used slaves,” Krolia said softly. “He was quite vocal about it.”

Keith swallowed. “Is he still alive?”

He had a feeling he knew the answer, but the grim expression on his mother’s face only confirmed it. “No,” she said in an almost whisper, “truthfully, his death was part of the reason I joined the Blade of Marmora.”

“You wanted to avenge him?” Keith asked.

“I wanted to continue his wish of stopping the empire’s cruelty.” Krolia said as she poured in the boiled water into the bowl. “Although, I can’t deny vengeance was at least a small part of it.” She stepped back and set the bowl aside. “It needs to steep for a bit, and while it does so you should eat.”

“Yeah, okay,” Keith replied. He struggled to sit up until Blink stood and sat behind him to be a makeshift cushion.

“Thanks, boy,” Keith whispered as he settled back into the warm fluffy fur.

Krolia then handed him his share of the fish along with a wooden cup filled with cold water. Keith didn’t believe he was hungry until he swallowed his first bite, and not long after his share of the meat was gone. He gulped down the water which gave some relief against his dry throat.

Not long after, Krolia handed the bowl over to him. “I will warn you this is extremely bitter, but it will help you sleep which is the best thing for you.”

Keith cringed, but nodded as he took the bowl and sipped. He coughed instantly as Krolia steadied him. “That stuff is awful!”

“I know,” Krolia said with a sympathetic look as she rubbed his back, “but it will help in the long run.”

Keith pouted, and then braced himself. He resisted the urge to gag as he forced himself to drink the rest and then slammed the bowl on the ground once he was done.

“I never want to drink that stuff again,” he muttered.

Krolia gave a bemused smile. “You have no idea how many times I told my father that.” She then got him more water, which Keith gratefully took to wash the bitter taste from his mouth. However, he found himself starting to yawn and rub his eyes.

“I take this is the medicine’s doing?,” Keith said as he lay back against Blink.

“Yes,” Krolia said as she lay next to him. “It’s important to stay warm, but we don’t have any blankets for for you.” She held out a hand. “The best alternative I have is to use my body heat. Would that be alright with you?”

Keith felt the urge to say ‘No’. Yet, as he shivered and wrapped his arms around himself he instead found himself nodding. He was too cold to care about his pride.

Krolia carefully wrapped her arms around Keith and tucked her forehead against his. “This alright?”

“Yeah,” Keith said as he basked in the warmth.

He wasn’t certain why, but this felt familiar. It reminded him when his dad would comfort him after having nightmares as a child. Also the scent of his mother was oddly familiar. Krolia’s fingers began to comb through his hair, and Keith found he didn’t mind.

Then, she started humming. Keith cracked open his eyes surprised. “Dad..use to sing that,” he said, his voice thick with sleep.

“I know,” Krolia said softly. “It was his favorite song.”

Keith shut his eyes again and sleep claimed him as his mother continued to hum. In the morning, he awoke before Krolia. He was no longer cold and the aches from before were gone. He should have woken her up, but he didn’t it. Instead, Keith shut his eyes and dozed. It had been a long time since he felt this safe, and he wanted to stay in that feeling just a bit longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Krolia had forgotten she loved sunrises. When she was living on Earth, she would get up almost early every morning to watch it on top of the house. After she left Earth, Kolivan sent her to work undercover and she hadn’t seen a sunrise since.

Krolia quietly watched one of the many suns rise over the horizon. She gave a wistful smile. They still hadn’t accomplished their mission, but she was grateful that she was able to partake in this. 

Blink suddenly appeared next to her.

Smiling, Krolia reached out to stroke the wolf’s ears. “I’ll fetch you breakfast in a-”

Blink ducked his head and began to tug on her sleeve. Krolia frowned as she stood. “What’s wrong?”

Blink let go, barked and then teleported away. Krolia looked down from atop of the shelter and saw Blink enter it.

Concerned, Krolia jumped down and peeked inside. Keith was still asleep, and the fire from last night was still roaring. As far as she could tell nothing was amiss, but Blink whined as he pawed at Keith’s side.

“No, no,” Keith muttered. “I can save him.”

Krolia’s eyes widened. “Keith?”

“Regris, no,” Keith said again as his eyes were squeezed shut. “Kolivan, we can save-”

“Keith,” Krolia said more urgently. “Wake up!”

Keith gasped as he sprang up. There were tears in his eyes as he frantically looked around until his eyes landed upon her. “Mom?”

“You were having a nightmare,” Krolia said as Blink ducked his head under Keith’s arm. “Are you alright?”

Keith opened and shut his mouth. Wiping away the tears with his sleeve, he turned his head away as he petted Blink. “I’m..fine.”

Krolia didn’t buy it, but kept that thought to herself. “It’s still early, are you going back to sleep?”

Keith rubbed his eyes. “No...I need to clear my head.” He rose and Blink was quick to follow. “I’m going to do some training.”

Krolia silently watched. She debated following, but held back and went to collect the rain from last night. 

A few vargas later, Krolia found Keith under the trees still training. For Blink it was a game. He would give chase and Keith would attempt to dodge. With the wolf’s teleportation, it proved perfect to keep Krolia and Keith’s instincts sharp. She watched Keith roll under a tree only for Blink to teleport from above and try to pounce.

Keith jumped and leapt to the side, but Blink teleported again and appeared right in front of him. With a yelp, Keith collided into Blink and the wolf quickly pinned him to the ground and began to lick his face.

Keith laughed as shoved Blink’s face away. “Okay, okay, you got me boy.” Blink barked and gave a happy growl as Keith sat up and rubbed his neck.

“Shall we go make breakfast?” Krolia asked as she placed a hand against the trunk of the tree.

Keith looked up and gave a forced smile. “Yeah, sounds good. My turn to gather it today.”

_Actually, it was mine,_ Krolia thought, but didn’t argue before Keith took off with Blink in tow. 

Later, as Krolia began to boil the water and gather leaves for tea, Blink appeared with a small animal in his mouth.

“You caught a luma. That’s a treat,” Krolia said as she took the dead animal and patted Blink. Despite looking like a rabbit, it was the closest thing Krolia had eaten that tasted like chicken. 

“Yeah,” Keith said as he caught up. “They’re normally so fast, but Blink is a lot better at catching them.”

“Our training seems to be improving his hunting skills,” Krolia said as she took the dagger. “I’ll clean it this time, if you don’t mind getting the tea ready.”

Keith nodded as he pulled his hood back. They sat in silence as Krolia cut off the meat from the bones and Keith poured the water. She glanced back and frowned. She had learned Keith often tried to hide his emotions, but to Galra his body movements were quite vocal. She recalled her mate was rather the same in that regard.

Keith was clearly trying to preoccupied his mind, but for whatever reason it wasn’t working. She squeezed her eyes shut. Whatever it was, it would not be wise to let it fester, but she also had to respect Keith’s privacy.

“Keith, may I ask you something?” she asked.

He glanced up as he finished pouring the tea. “Um..sure? What is it?”

Krolia sighed. “Who is Regris?”

Keith froze. His eyes widened slightly before they narrowed and he chewed his bottom lip.

“If you don’t wish to tell me that’s fine,” she said quietly. “I only ask because you were speaking his name during your nightmare.”

Keith turned his face away and leaned back against Blink. His ran his hands through the wolf’s fur who growled contently. Assuming he didn’t wish to speak further, Krolia went back to cutting the meat.

“He..he was a blade.”

Krolia looked up. Keith was hugging his knees to his chest. “He was about my age. We joined the blades at about the same time.” He rubbed his neck. “He was quiet, but was real tech smart, you know? But we got along.”

Krolia put down the dagger and went to set next to Keith’s side. She placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “What happened to him?”

Keith’s eyes watered. “It was a trap. We went to investigate a ship with Kolivan, but there was a bomb. Regris was determine he could dismantle it, but we ran out of time and..”

He trailed off, but Keith didn’t have to finish. Krolia’s eyes hardened as she pulled Keith into a hug. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

Keith’s body went stiff, but he then leaned into her and rested his head against her shoulder.

“I’m not being fair,” Keith said. “I mean, we’ve lost a lot of blades, and I know we have to complete the mission about all else, but I keep feeling guilty about him. Keep wishing I could have saved him. He..he-”

“He was your friend,” Krolia said softly as she rubbed his back. “I understand. Many blades that were lost were my friends too.”

Keith shut his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. Krolia hugged and a part of her screamed that this was what she was trying to protect her son from. She had never wished for Keith to become part of this war, but destiny decreed he would become a blade and find her.

She was happy to have her son, but hated at how it happened. Fate could be so cruel.

“I don’t want to lose anyone else,” Keith said.

“Me neither,” Krolia said as Blink lay at their feet, “but I can’t promise it won’t happen again. I never wished to drag you into all of this.”

Keith sighed and forced himself to look up at her. “You didn’t, this was all my choice.”

_It’s a choice I wish you didn’t have to make,_ Krolia thought, but kept silent. She took a deep breath and patted his head.

“The pain will get easier, but it won’t go away entirely,” she said.

“I know,” Keith said softly. “Still hurts.”

Krolia nodded. “The best you can do is to continue the fight. As a fellow blad, Regris would want you to.”

Keith swallowed. “Yeah, but I just wish the nightmares would stop.”

“They will in time,” Krolia said, “shall we make breakfast and do some scouting?”

Keith shut his eyes. “Can we just sit like this a bit longer? I need a moment.”

Krolia hugged him tight, remembering back when Keith was a babe. She wanted nothing more than to shield him from all the dangers in the universe. 

“We can sit as long as you like,” she said.

Keith nodded, and as they sat there, Krolia created a plan to awake Keith early the next morning. So they could watch the sunrise together.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was exhausted, and Krolia would be lying if she wasn’t included. She knew once they had brought Romelle to the castle the truth would have a rapid effect. However, she never expected for everything to happen in such a whirlwind.

Krolia had done her best to support Coran as the paladins fought Lotor, all while constantly checking on the clone. She and Coran had placed him into a healing pod, but upon reading his brain activity, the Altean’s face fell.

“The pod can heal his body, but I fear Haggar has already done too much damage to his brain.” Coran sadly lowered his head.

Krolia blinked as she stared at the clone and pressed a hand on the glass. “Is there truly nothing we can do for him? Keith told me your pods can heal anything.”

“Physical injuries, yes,” Coran said as he looked to the clone. “Except Haggar was using magic to control him and that is not something the pod can repair.” He read over the charts. “Also, the clone has also lost most of his quintessence, no doubt it was part of how Haggar was able to control him. Even if we healed the body, the leftover quintessence wouldn’t be enough to keep him alive.” 

Krolia narrowed her eyes. “He’s not going to live long, is he?”

“No,” Coran said sadly with a sigh. 

Krolia’s lip formed a tight frown. It all had seemed so cruel. Yes, the clone the paladins had believed to be Shiro had attacked them, but it was likely the witch’s doing. They didn’t know know the clone’s full story and now they likely never will.

Then the battle ended, and they all had to evacuate the castle. Krolia and Coran were able to move the clone’s body. It had been healed enough to be stable, but little quintessence remained. The clone wasn’t going to survive much longer.

The princess’s ability to extract the essence of the real Shiro and placed it in the clone’s body was a true miracle. According to Coran, Shiro’s own quintessence seemed to have restored the body. Shiro would no doubt sleep the next few days, but he was out of danger.

With that worry gone, the paladins were able to concentrate on making plans to head back to Earth. Krolia agreed to go with them. She should go to report to Kolivan, but she refused to leave her son. Besides, she couldn’t deny wishing to see Earth again. It was the closest planet she ever felt the right to call home.

She assisted Hunk in foraging food for dinner. He had grabbed emergency supplies for the trip home, but it was best to save them when food wasn’t an option anywhere.

“So, Krolia, how long were you on Earth exactly?” Hunk asked as they carried the basket of berries they had gathered.

Krolia tilted her head. “What do you mean?”

Hunk scratched his cheek. “Ah, well, I mean did you just stay there long enough to have Keith or did you-”

“It was three years,” Krolia said. “I would have continued living there if the Galra hadn’t arrived to try take the Blue Lion.”

“Oh,” Hunk said slowly, “and you didn’t want to take Keith with you?”

Krolia shook her head. “It was too dangerous and Earth was the safest place.” She adjusted the grip on the basket. “It was for that reason I settled on an Earth name for him instead of a Galra one.”

Hunk paused mid-step and looked intrigued. “Wait? You had a Galra named picked out for him?”

Krolia raised an eyebrow. “Well, of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Oh, yeah of course,” Hunk said as he glanced side to side and slid in closer. “Mind telling me what it was?”

Krolia shrugged. “Yorak. It was my father’s name.”

Hunk’s face lit up as if Krolia had given him the best gift. “No way. Keith could have been named ‘Yorak’?”

“Yes, but his father suggested ‘Keith’ was a better Earth name.” Krolia said still not understanding. “Why do you wish to know?”

“Uh..no reason,” Hunk said as he took the basket from Krolia’s hands. “I uh..need to go make dinner and Lance said he would help me with that. Thanks for the help though.”

“You’re welcome,” Krolia said as she began to walk away. “I’m going to go check on Keith.”

“Sure, great idea,” Hunk said before he dashed away. “Lance, man, I got something to tell you.”

Krolia shook her head before she climbed inside the Black Lion. She found her son where he had been sitting a varga ago. Sitting next to the sleeping Shiro with Blink at his side.

“Hunk is beginning to cook dinner,” Krolia said as she sat next to him.

Krolia glanced up and tried not to wince at the burnt mark on his cheek. Without the healing pod, it was going to scar. Krolia was grateful Keith didn’t have any worse injuries. Still, she wished her son wasn’t going to have any reminders on one of the hardest fights of his life.

“Oh..uh good,” Keith said before turning his gaze back to Shiro.

Krolia eyes narrowed as she petted Blink. “How is Shiro doing?”

“He’s still sleeping, but he seems fine.”

Krolia’s eyes hardened. “How are you doing?”

Keith shut his eyes as his hands formed into fists. “It keeps replaying in my head.”

“What does?” Krolia asked.

Keith turned to her, his eyes filled with guilt and exhaustion. “He...Mom, he was so scared.” 

Krolia stopped petting Blink and placed her hand in her lap. “Who was?”

Keith swallowed as he rubbed his burnt mark. “The clone. When I cut off his arm, he called out to me...he looked terrified.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “I..I should have found a way to save him too. I mean, I know he wasn’t Shiro, but he still was, you know? He was still a person. He-”

“Keith, it wasn’t possible,” Krolia said gently as she touched his shoulder. “He barely had any brain activity, and almost all his quintessence was gone.” He looked to Shiro. “And, from what you told me, Shiro’s spirit was getting weaker from assisting you getting back to the paladins. You had to rescue him.

Keith opened his eyes. “I know, but..but maybe I could have gone back to the facility.”

“And do what?” Krolia asked.

Keith ran a hand through his hair. “Find a clone body that didn’t have a mind yet to put Shiro in? Maybe there was a way to save the clone too in those computers?”

“That place was destroyed,” Krolia replied. “Even if you had gone back and found something they both probably would have died by the time you got back.”

Keith shook his head. “I should have realized something was wrong. If I hadn’t given up being leader, Shiro could have told me what was going on. I could have helped the clone. I could have-”

“Keith, stop.” Keith gently grabbed his head and forced him to look at her. “I know it’s difficult to resist, but you can’t change the past. It’s impossible to know what you could have done differently that would have worked.”

Keith’s eyes watered as he stared at his hands. “Yeah, you’re right, but..I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Because you’re tired and your mind is whirling,” Krolia said as Blink nuzzled Keith’s cheek. “You should try to sleep.”

“But I haven’t eaten yet,” Keith said, “and I need to watch Shiro-”

“I’ll watch Shiro and I’ll let you know when dinner is ready,” Krolia said as she gestured for Blink to sit. “So, please, let yourself sleep a bit.”

Keith looked uncertain, but gradually he rested his head against Blink. After a moment he shut his eyes. Krolia silently watched him and patted his head until she heard soft snores.

She took a deep breath. “What a day.”

“Tell me about it.”

Krolia looked up and saw Shiro giving her a weary smile. “You’re awake?”

“I woke up just as you were telling Keith to calm down,” he said and sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I need to talk with him later.”

Krolia nodded as she tucked Keith in with a blanket. “I can imagine. Not everyone is brought back from the dead.”

Shiro shut his eyes. “And not everyone is made to fight someone they consider a brother.”

Krolia blinked as she looked to him. “Fight?”

Shiro sighed as he tapped his forehead. “The clone’s memories, and what little quintessence remained of him, merged with me.”

Krolia’s eyes widened. “So you remember the fight with Keith?”

“That and a lot more,” Shiro said as he stared at the ceiling. “He lead Keith to that clone facility on purpose.”

“To kill him?” Krolia asked.

Shiro shook his head. “No, Haggar told him to lead him away but she never said where.” He grimaced as he forced himself to sit up. “He realized quickly what was happening and he wanted Keith to destroy that place so she couldn’t do it again.” He shook his head. “He was fighting it the whole time.”

Krolia opened and shut her mouth as she glanced over to her sleeping son. “That must have been awful.”

Shiro nodded. “The worst of it was that the clone knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. The way Haggar was controlling him was destroying him quite literally. He was going to burn out, but he wanted to at least spare Keith.” Wrinkles formed in his forehead as he turned to her. “He figured the best way of doing that was to get Keith to kill him.”

Krolia froze. “Keith wouldn’t do that,” she answered.

“I know, and so did the clone,” Shiro said as he turned his head. “He was scared, but in the end, he felt relief that he couldn’t hurt Keith or anyone else anymore.”

Krolia quietly moved next to Shiro’s side. His face was unreadable, but Krolia couldn’t imagine what it was like to have memories that you knew weren’t your own. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, although she wasn’t sure who or why she was apologizing to.

Shiro seemed to understand as he nodded. “When Keith wakes up, I should tell him.”

“I don’t think Keith will be happy to learn that the clone wanted to die,” Krolia said gently. “But it may bring Keith some peace to know he was trying to help him.”

Shiro looked over to Keith and if he was not missing an arm, Krolia was positive he would have reached out to him. “When we get to Earth, I’m going to make a grave for the clone. He deserves that much.”

“Keith will want to help with that,” Krolia said softly as she looked to her son. “Thank you for watching out for him.”

Shiro looked to Krolia. “Right back at you.”

Krolia smiled back as she reached and stroked Keith’s hair. Her son would have much to dwell on when he awoke, but for now she was able to ensure he rest.


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A funny this chapter this time. Figured it was time for something more light.

“Okay, can we play something tonight?”

Keith glanced up from attending to the fire before he sat next to him. “Play what?”

Lance shrugged. “Anything? The last few days has just been nonstop work.” He counted on his fingers. “Between flying, making camp all over the place and dodging enemies, we’ve had no break whatsoever.”

“It can’t exactly be helped,” Allura spoke from her seat next to Romelle and Krolia. “Without a castle we are more vulnerable-”

“Hence why we have to go to Earth so we can make a new castle and better defend the universe, I know,” Lance added quickly. “But I need a mental break.”

Keith opened and shut his mouth. “You..may have a point.” He rubbed his neck. “We have been under a lot of stress.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Hunk said as he finished collecting the dinner dishes, “but what can we do?”

Pidge grasped her chin as her eyes landed on Blink and pointed. “Don’t suppose he knows how to play fetch?”

Keith sighed. “No, and don’t get me started.”

Blink raised his head, but settled down as Shiro began to pet his ears. Keith gave a small smile. He knew Shiro would instantly love Blink and he was glad to see the wolf didn’t mind letting Shiro use him as a pillow. Shiro was doing better, but he was still recovering and despite his protests needed the rest.

Lance looked to Pidge. “Don’t suppose you managed to save your video game?”

Pidge shook her head back and forth. “I rescued the game and the gaming system but Hunk and I didn’t bother getting the attachments to make it work.”

“Yeah, we were limited for space and figured worse case we just have to wait to be back on Earth to play it,” Hunk said as he offered the crumbs to the mice.

“Besides, where would you plug it in,” Keith said as he gestured. “We don’t exactly have a power source.”

Lance sighed. “Yeah, I know, but couldn’t resist.”

Coran cleared his throat as he kept his hands tucked behind his back. “You know, there is one game we can play.” Gleefully he held out a box and a large book. “Ta da! Monsters and Mana!”

Pidge, Allura, Shiro, Lance and Hunk all gasped. “What?! You saved that?!” they said in unison.

Krolia and Romelle looked to each other in confusion before turning to Keith, but he could only shrug. “I have no idea,” he mouthed to them.

“Indeed I did,” Coran said as he sat down and opened the box.

“But we don’t have the holographic board to play it on,” Shiro asked as he peered inside.

“No, but the board only adds to the experience it’s not required.” Coran said as he pulled out a figure that looked like a knight. “Believe me I have played this game in far worse conditions. Compared to the time I played on top of the back of a rampaging Snar-”

“Hold it,” Keith said he held up a hand. “What is this?”

Lance blinked and then snapped his fingers. “Right, I forgot you hadn’t played this yet with us.”

“It’s a game Coran introduced us too,” Allura explained. “It’s quite enjoyable.”

“Indeed,” Coran said as he held up the book for Keith to see. “We can explain as we play. Basically you play as a character and I, the loremaster, will set challenges for you to complete.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “And I do that by?”

“Rolling dice,” Shiro said with a grin. “I know it doesn’t sound fun, but it is.”

Coran then paused and looked to Shiro. “Wait..you remember playing it?”

Shiro nodded and looked back to Keith. “The clone played it with them.”

“Oh,” Keith said softly and tried to not linger on the small guilt he still felt over that. He understood the clone didn’t blame him in the end, but a part of Keith still wanted to.

“So, who would like to play?” Coran said as he set out more figurines. “We’ll have to use our imaginations a bit more, but I can make do.”

“We will,” Hunk and Pidge said together.

“Ditto!” Lance called out.

“I'd love to get a chance to play,” Shiro said as he sat up.

Allura shook her head as the mice climbed up on her shoulder. “I’m afraid Romelle and I will have to pass this time.”

“The princess said she would dig out some Altean history books she saved and show them to me,” Romelle explained.

“Oh, alright,” Coran said and then locked his gaze onto Keith. “What about you? You haven’t even gotten to play it yet?”

Keith sucked the air between his teeth. “I..don’t know.”

“Aw, come on, man,” Lance encouraged, “it is really fun.”

Keith chewed his bottom lip. A part of him wanted to take part, but he didn’t wish to hold back the others who clearly already knew how the game worked.

Suddenly, Krolia held up a hand. “I’ll play.”

The group turned to her and Coran tilted his head. “You will?”

“It sounds interesting,” Krolia said and looked to Keith. “We can learn the basics together.”

Keith blinked and found himself nodding. If his mother was willing to learn he couldn’t exactly deny it either. “Ah, okay then.”

“Fantastic,” Coran called out. “Alright, everyone pick your characters.”

Shiro grinned as he reached for one of the figurines. “I’m playing a paladin.”

Coran blinked slightly stunned as the other paladins looked on sadly.

“What?” Keith asked.

Hunk’s eyes softened. “That’s what the clone always picked.”

“I know,” Shiro said with a soft smile, “that’s part of the reason I want to play him. Feels right to do so.”

Coran cleared his throat. “Yes, but...you know you could also honor him by playing something different.”

Shiro smirked. “Nope, I owe it to him to be a paladin and besides,” he gestured to his missing arm, “I’m not an actual paladin currently so I have no reason not to be one.”

Coran twitched an eye, although Keith didn’t understand why. Shiro was off paladin duty until he got a new arm. Why did it matter if he wanted to play that?

“Fine,” Coran said with a growl and looked to Keith. “What will you play?”

Keith frowned and shrug. “A paladin too, I guess.”

“I’ll play one as well,” Krolia replied.

Hunk, Pidge and Lance groaned as Coran suppressed a growl.

“What?” Keith asked and Krolia looked just as confused.

“Part of the idea is to be someone different,” Pidge added dryly as she adjusted her glasses. “and you are already a paladin.”

“Oh,” Keith said and suddenly understood why they got annoyed with Shiro he saw was still smirking. “But.. I don’t know what else I be.”

“Then be creative,” Coran said hotly as he handed Keith a tablet with a list of classes. “I’ll accept Krolia as a paladin since she isn’t one, but having three of them would be too much. So pick something else, please.”

Keith glared and then growled as he read over the list. “Fine,” he muttered and randomly picked one. “Guess I’ll be a fire mage.”

Lance tilted his head. “Really? I figured you pick an assassin or something?”

Keith leaned against his hand. “You guys just said I had to pick something that is different than me and a mage is that.”

Pidge held up a finger and then lowered it. “Yeah..can’t argue against that.”

“May we please start the game?” Krolia asked as she looked to Coran.

“Yes, yes, of course,” Coran said as he set up more pieces. “You just need to pick your status.”

Keith said as Pidge gave him a small tablet card to read. “I’m starting to doubt I’ll enjoy this game.”

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Keith took it back. This was the best game ever.

Hunk cheered as he slapped Keith on the back. “Aw man, who knew you'd be awesome for support, dude? That was some epic field control in that waterfall battle!”

“I still don’t get why you need a sword when you’re a mage though,” Lance commented dryly.

Keith raised an eyebrow. “Why wouldn’t a mage have a sword?”

Lance paused, grasped his chin in thought and shrug. “Huh, I can’t...actually come up with an argument.”

Keith smirked, but then tossed a side glance to Krolia. Her face had been mostly neutral throughout the whole game, except for the times she gave a frown when she got a bad throw of the dice. Keith couldn’t tell if she was having as much fun or not. Most of her throws had been average. There had been a couple of times he, or one of the others, had needed to step in to rescue her character.

“Alright, alright,” Coran said as he gave a small clap. “You all did very well to defeat the four-headed bog beast.”

Pidge and Hunk exchanged a high five, but then Coran gave an evil grin. “Too bad that thing was the guardian to the lake monster.”

The paladins froze. “Guardian?” Lance asked with a squeak.

Coran twirled his moustache. “Oh yes, see the bog beast was the guardian to keep the eighteen legged zombie squid asleep. But now that you’ve killed it, the squid is wide awake.” He waved his hands in the air for dramatic effect. “And it’s hungry.”

Keith gulped. Oh great.

“I throw my axe at it,” Pidge said as she flung her arm to demonstrate.

“And I’ll try stabbing one of the tentacles with my sword,” Shiro added.

Coran rolled his dice and the shook his head. “Alas, they only do little damage. This creature has a very thick hide.”

Keith frowned and then leaned back in his chair. “Alright, time for the big guns. I'll use the Imprisoning Flames of Starforrce to bind that thing's tentacles!”

Coran cackled as suddenly loomed over Keith. “The flames whirl around the monster, constrict - and then shatter into harmless sparks! It barely felt it.”

“What?!” Keith cried as he paled slightly. “But that’s my most powerful spell! It worked on those shadow sharks!”

“Yes, but they weren’t ancient beings that hold a high magic resistance, which this zombie squid is!” Coran twirled his moustache as he pointed to Keith. “Just for the bit of insolence, the squid decides to make you his first snack and grabs you.”

“No!” Hunk cried. “Keith was our trump card! Though I'm kinda glad I didn't try my lightning bolt...”

Keith swallowed. “I escape-”

“The creature has a tight grip on you and is crushing your bones with each passing turn.” Coran replied and looked over the group. “Hope you lot brushed up on your grappling rules!”

Keith heard Pidge and Hunk curse as he laughed.

“Um..what if I just steal Keith away?,” Lance replied.

“You don’t have enough strength to do it barehanded,” Coran said. “You have to climb up the creature first, evade a few more of those eighteen legs, and then win a grapple against a titanic-class creature.” He nonchalantly looked over his fingernails. “Oh dear, and it seems Keith’s arms are getting broken.”

“Oh, come on!” Keith snapped.

“Uh oh,” Shiro muttered. “I'm not sure if we can beat this thing before it crushes Keith! Maybe I can taunt it - okay, I'll raise my sword, and-"

“Hold it,” Krolia said as she raised her hand who had been oddly quiet during this whole exchange. “I use the staff of purification.”

“The staff of what?” Keith asked.

“Oh, right!” Shiro said with a grin. “It’s the rare item she picked up at the last dungeon.”

“And it’s a powerful item that can deals massive damage to any undead creature,” Pidge added and smirked, “including zombies.”

“Yes, yes, it does do that,” Coran said as he went through the book, “but even an item like that requires an attack roll to use! Unfortunately for you and Keith here, the only way to pierce the lake monster's magical defenses is with a critical roll.”

Keith’s felt his hopes were dashed until he noticed his mother was smirking. “I am well aware,” she said as she picked up the dice. 

Everyone watched her as she shook the dice and with a light flick to the wrist tossed them. The dice suddenly spun perfectly on their tip until it slowed and landed with a soft thud.

Coran paled as he looked at the numbers. “Impossible.”

“What?” Keith said as he looked over.

“S-she got a critical hit!” Shiro cried out in amazement.

“And with my bonuses to holy magic,” Krolia said as she held up her card and grinned, “I most likely obliterate the zombie squid.”

Coran squirmed as he checked the numbers and cringed. “You...do.”

The group let out a cheer. “Yes! Go Keith’s mom!” cried out Hunk. “That was awesome!”

Keith glanced over to Krolia and smiled. “Thanks.”

She smiled. “You’re welcome-”

“Now wait a tic,” Coran said as he stared at her suspiciously. “I’ve seen a lot of dice throws and there was something strange about that one.”

Krolia’s smile didn’t falter. “There was nothing strange, I just threw the dice like I was trained to.”

The paladins quiet and blinked at her. 

“Trained?” asked Lance.

“It was part of our Blade of Marmora training,” Krolia stated. “Granted it wasn’t a required skill, but it does come in handy.”

“Why would the Blades of Marmora practice on how to throw dice?” Keith asked. This was news to him.

“Because some of the best sources of information come from intergalactic gambling rings,” Krolia flatly stated. “Most of them you can’t gain unless you win the game.”

Hunk gave a low whistle. “Neat, think we can learn that?”

“No one is learning anything,” Coran hissed, “and Krolia you are now banned from rolling dice.”

“But in the rulebook it doesn’t say anything about banning a player from throwing dice,” Pidge replied with a smirk. “If fact it says ‘and I quote’ a fun game for a the whole family and for anyone to play how they wish.”

“That was just the tagline they used for marketing!” Coran argued.

Krolia laughed and Keith found himself laughing along. 

“This game is pretty fun,” he admitted. “Although, think next time I may play a barbarian or a ranger instead.”

“In that case, perhaps I’ll try to be a mage,” Krolia added.

Keith smiled and already found himself planning his character for the next time they played.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the showrunners and writers have thrown out Keith being a barbarian or a half elf ranger, but I had this chapter written before I heard it so I just threw in both as a reference to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Krolia ducked under the branch and glanced back. “Are you alright, Romelle?”

“Yes,” Romelle said as she quickly caught up. “It’s not the first time I’ve had to hike through a forest.”

“I can imagine,” Krolia said as she leaned against a tree. “Still no sign of that village though.”

Romelle frowned as she brought the holomap. “Do you think Coran was mistaken?”

“Keith has told me his information is rather out of date, so it’s possible,” Krolia said as she looked around.

They had stopped at this planet for supplies since it was a well known trading planet in this system. Yet, so far the group had found nothing but trees and wild animals. If there were people here, they were well hidden.

“Perhaps we should scout a bit more?” Romelle asked as put away the map.

Krolia shook her head. “No, I rather not go farther from the campsite without proper backup.” She turned towards Romelle. “Let’s go back and report, perhaps the others have-”

Her ears twitched. A bow string was being pulled back. Krolia jumped, grabbed Romelle, and ducked behind tree as an arrow struck the ground where they had just been standing.

“Quiznack, that was close,” Romelle gasped.

Krolia quickly checked Romelle over. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, but what about you?” Romelle asked.

“The arrow missed me, this time,” Krolia said as she pulled out her gun. “Stay here and don’t move.”

Romelle nodded as she slowly poked her head around the tree. She strained her eyes. There was no sign of anyone, but she heard the movement of fast pace feet.

“We’re not alone,” she said.

“Clearly,” Romelle said as she pressed her back against the tree. “How many are there?”

“As far as I can tell just one, but I can’t be sure,” Krolia said grimly.

She shut her eyes in thought. The enemy here was hostile. Krolia might be able to fight by himself, but she had Romelle to protect as well and for all they knew more attackers could be on the way.

“What should we do?” Romelle asked.

Krolia took a deep breath as she held up her gun. “I’m going to try to distract him while you run back to camp to fetch the others.”

Romelle’s eyes widened. “I can’t leave you here by yourself.”

“You have to,” Krolia said firmly. “The besh chances of both of us surviving is if one of us gets help and I have more fighting experience than you.”

Romelle’s hands tightened into fists, but she sighed and nodded. “Alright, but I still don’t like it.”

“Noted,” Krolia said as she got ready. “On the count of three, I’m going to run, wait exactly four tics and then head back to the others.”

Romelle nodded and Krolia began to count. “1...2...3!” Krolia charged, dodging another arrow.

She wasn’t able to glance back to see if Romelle had run. All she could do was focus on dashing forward. Another arrow was shot, but Krolia jumped and dodged it. A shadow darted among the tree tops.

Krolia fired but the shadow moved. She cursed and used the next tree to block an arrow, but she felt something snap under her foot. Suddenly, a net appeared underneath her, causing her to drop her gun as it entangled her and pulled her upwards.

She struggled to get free, but stopped she heard crunching of leaves behind her. Krolia turned to see a hunter with blue skin and green tattoos aim an arrow at her head.

“Die Galra scum,” the hunter declared. “The Hunters of Malkina will never fall to you.”

Krolia scowled and braced herself.

Then a battle cry was heard. Krolia and the hunter turned as Keith charged forward with his sword. The hunter drew out a sword and used it to block Keith’s attack, however from behind Blink appeared. Keith quickly stepped aside to allow Blink to pounce and pinned the hunter to the ground.

Blink growled as Keith seized his weapons. 

“Get off of me, beast!” the hunter cried.

Keith ignored him as he raced over to Krolia. “Mom, are you hurt?”

“Nothing but my pride,” Krolia said as she felt her heart slowly return to beating normally. “Mind cutting me down?”

Keith nodded and flung his knife to cut the rope. The net fell and Keith instantly went to her side to help her get untangled.

“Where’s Romelle?” Krolia asked.

“She’s safe don’t worry,” Keith replied. “She ran into me first, so I went ahead while she went back to get the others.”

“Keith! Krolia!” 

Krolia and Keith turned to see Lance holding his own sword with Allura behind him. “You two, okay?”

“I am now,” Krolia said as she rose.

“Not when I’m done with you!” the hunter called out as he punched a fist into the ground. “My tribe will never bow to the Galra Empire.”

Krolia blinked as she glanced to the other paladins. “We’re not with the Empire.”

The hunter scoffed. “Don’t lie to me!” He pointed to Krolia. “Why else would you be wearing their military uniform?!”

Krolia froze, lowered her gaze at her clothes and groaned as she slapped her forehead. Right, she forgot. She had been wearing it for over two years and it never struck her to change out of it.

Keith rubbed his eyes, no doubt reaching the same conclusion.

Straightening her posture, Allura approached and kneeled before the hunter. “My apologies, but we swear we are not with the Empire,” she said with her voice full of sincerity. “We are the Paladins of Voltron.”

The hunter’s fury vanished as astonishment took over. “Voltron? But why is a Galra with you?”

“It’s a long story, man,” Lance cut in.

The hunter looked to the two of them, but then his eyes narrowed. “How do I know you are telling the truth?”

“We’ll take you to the lions,” Keith stated firmly. “That should be enough proof, shouldn’t it?”

The hunter kept his scowl, but gave a slow nod. “Yes, it would.”

Keith gestured for Blink to climb off, and Krolia handed him his bow and fallen sword. “I will say, you are a strong warrior.”

The hunter’s face was unreadable, but gave a brief nod. “And I will admit you were not easy to catch.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Krolia said as they walked back to the campsite.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Once he realized his mistake, the hunter apologized for his attack. Although Krolia couldn’t blame him for his assumptions. If she saw a Galra wearing a military uniform, she would have only assumed the worst as well.

To make up for his error, the hunter took them back to his tribe where they were happily welcomed. Before long, Krolia found herself in a small hut with Keith and Blink. Allura and Shiro were busy talking to the chief while  
the others went to explore the village. “It will be nice to sleep in an actual bed tonight.”

“Yeah,” Keith said as he petted Blink and looked to her. “You really okay?”

Krolia nodded. “I am,” she said softly and touched his shoulder, “but I’m very grateful for the rescue.”

Keith blushed slightly as he looked away. “Well, there has to be some benefits for having a paladin for a son.”

Krolia smiled as she reached out and pulled him into a hug. “I’m grateful to have you for a son.”

Keith paused, but then hugged back and they only broke when Blink forced his way between them.

Krolia laughed as she petted him. “Alright, alright, we won’t leave you out.”

Blinked wagged his tail as the door was flung open. “Sorry for the intrusion, but this is important,” Lance decreed with a large trunk in his arms and Romelle carried a slightly smaller one.

Keith raised an eyebrow. “What do you have there?”

“Clothes,” Romelle said as she set down her trunk. “After that hunter told the chief how the misunderstanding occurred he thought it was best to provide Krolia with some new clothes.”

“Oh,” Krolia said as she kneeled and lifted the lid. “That was kind of him.” Although she wasn’t certain she like anything they had.

“Don’t worry, there is some armour in here,” Romelle said with a smile. “He said to tell you if you don’t like anything here, his wife would be more than happy to find you something more fitting.”

“Yeah, and in the meantime,” Lance said as he opened his trunk and pulled out a red tunic. “Keith, try this on.”

Keith choked as he crossed his arms. “Why? I have clothes.”

“No, you have your paladin armour and your Blade of Marmora uniform,” Lance corrected as he shook a finger.

“I have my Earth clothes,” Keith replied as Blink began to poke his nose into the trunk.

“That I’m assuming don’t fit you anymore after you mega size growth spurt,” Lance said as he shoved Blink away. 

Keith opened and then shut his mouth as he looked away. “I haven’t gotten that much bigger.”

Krolia crossed her arms. “Actually, you have, Keith.”

Her son shot her a look of betrayal as Lance dug through the trunk. “Point is, you need some casual wear and until we find something better this will have to do.”

“Oh,” Romelle said as she clapped her hands, “Lance, show him the shirt that had flowers painted on it.”

“Oh, yeah,” Lance said as dove into the trunk. “Would really bring out your eyes.”

Krolia had to suppress a laugh as Keith growled.

“I’m not wearing flowers,” he grumbled.

“Alright, no flowers,” Lance said as he waved a hand at him, “but we got a coat here that would actually go below your waist.”

“Lance-”

“And I found you fingerless gloves,” Lance added.

Keith went quiet and kneeled in front of the trunk. “I might consider those.”

Krolia left them to their conversation as Romelle assisted her with going through her own trunk. She may not have been there for her son before, but she was grateful she was now.


End file.
